The Dimensional Empire
by ObitoUchiha130
Summary: What to do when a son is raised by others and becomes something so powerful that you want him back? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 0

**In the Fire Nation the Village Hidden in the Leaves was going on like usual but there was sadness in the air. The week before they had been attacked by the ice goddess Shiva, the ten tailed Juubi and a strange creature that appeared to be made of melted moving metal. The Yondaime Hokage Minato Senju Namikaze was going to sacrifice his life in order to seal the beasts into his newborn son Naruto but the former Hokage Sasuke Sarutobi knocked him out and did the sealing in his place. And to the surprise of everyone he was able to seal the three beasts into the little boy. But what they did not know was that the beasts allowed themselves to be sealed in the little boy, secretive looks on their faces as they disappeared into the seal. And to the delight of Minato his son was treated like the great hero he was and not like a monster because he saved the entire village.**

**Orochimaru and his assistant Kabuto Yakushi had been great friends of the family so they were always allowed to visit the little boy when they were in town before and after missions. They loved to visit with him but they believed that he was going to be raised to be an extremely spoiled little boy who would not know the value of hard work so they made a plan to help with that so it would not happen. One night they had some people make a commotion on the other side of the village and when the ninja went there they were able to sneak into the Namikaze compound and take the little baby from his bed, the three of them disappearing into the rain and making all of the people go crazy looking for their hero and heir to two great clans that many had come to love as their own...**

**16 Years Later...**

There was a new village in Rice Country that was called the Village Hidden in Sound, or Otogakure as many people were calling it as well. Walking through the streets of his beloved village was the Shodaime Otokage Naruto Yakushi, the husband of the late Kabuto Yakushi, who had died two weeks ago on a mission to the newly named Spring Country. He was just walking around and thinking about his beloved when he suddenly heard a voice say: "Naru-chan are you feeling alright? Do you think that you should be walking around like this considering how ill you were not too long ago?" Naruto turned around and smiled slightly when he saw his adopted father Orochimaru standing behind him with a bag of things in hand and a worried look on his face: "You still do not look too well son. I think that you should go home and rest some more so you do not get ill again." Naruto pointed to his home on the other side of the village and shook his head with tears rolling down his face, many of the people hurting because of the pain of their beloved leader: "Otokage-sama we have an emergency! Enemy ninja and different rebels are attacking from the North and East entrances!"

The eyes of Naruto widened and he removed his gloves to reveal different seals on the back of his hands. He wiped some blood on them and the lights at the tower in the middle of the village turned red and an alarm blared for all to hear, signaling for the civilians to hide in the safety bunkers and the ninja to get into their positions. Since Naruto was unable to talk he was able to send mental commands to all of his people so they could either defend their village or go to the bunkers to be safe. Orochimaru handed his son the weapons he usually held for him and they jumped towards the areas where the enemy was attacking, both determined to save as many people that they could and to make sure that the enemies were either run out of the village or killed or taken prisoner.

**A Week Later**

Naruto was in one of the emergency tents treating some of his injured shinobi and kunoichi. He had been fighting on the other side of the village when he was informed that they were losing many of their medical ninja so he went to do what he could since he was a medic as well. He had been treating the leg of one of his shinobi when he heard someone calling for him: "Otokage-sama! Otokage-sama something has happened to your father and we do not know what to do!" He finished bandaging the burnt legs of the ANBU he had been working on and went to the front of the tent where one of the genin was standing with an unfamiliar bundle in her arms: "He was hit by four different jutsu that we have never seen before and was somehow turned into a newborn..." Before the young lady could finish telling him what happened there was an explosion not far from where they were standing. He had sent the genin inside the tent with his small father and then he put some energy shields around the tent before he went off to fight some more, a very angry look on his face because they had harmed his people and most of all they had harmed his father and did something that he wanted to fix as soon as he could.

Another week later the fighting had somehow gotten worse and the people saw how tired that their beloved leader was getting protecting his people and the small baby that his father had been turned into so they made a decision and the captain of his ANBU forces went to him, a determined look in his eyes: "Otokage-sama we have to get you out of the village as soon as possible. The enemy is still coming with no end to them and you need to take care of yourself and Lord Orochimaru. We know that you wish to stay and fight with us but if we lose you then there is no chance our village or the empire will be able to move on without your guidance. At least if you are able to escape you will be able to rebuild Sound." Naruto just sat for a moment and was ready to say no but when he saw the pleading look on all of their faces he nodded and pointed to the Leaf headband of his father, which meant he was going to try and head there to be safe.

They gave him a large scroll with their most valued items and jutsu and with tears in their eyes they watched their leader take off into the night so he would not be caught since he had a baby with him: "Please be safe Otokage-sama and hopefully we will live to see you bring us to greatness once again." They watched for a few moments longer and then went back into the fight with more determination to prove their leader proud. Out in the woods ten miles from the village Naruto stopped so he could seal the scrolls they had given him into a tattoo he had on his lower left leg above one of his summoning tattoos. Once he had finished that he held baby Orochimaru tightly and took to the trees, praying that his people would be safe and he would be able to figure out what had happened to his father so he could reverse the effects. He sealed his battle robes as well and just wore a normal Jounin uniform with his Sound headband, the baby in a makeshift sling he had made not long before he left the village.

He had scratches and wounds all over and was also dead tired but he did not want any harm to come to his little father so he kept running and would take the occasional detour in case he was followed until he had come upon an ocean. He took some deep breaths and looked around until he found a house that was half on the shore and the other half was on stilts above the water. He held the slightly shivering baby tightly and staggered to the front door, barely having enough strength to bang on the door before he fell on his side, baby Orochimaru starting to cry to get the attention of someone. There was noise on the other side of the door for a moment and a young boy of about eight looked outside, his eyes widening when he saw the two: "Mom there is a man and a baby on the porch and the man looks really hurt!" A very pretty young woman came to the door where he was standing and knelt down next to the two with worry on her face: "Inari, go into town and see if you can find someone to help me bring him inside hurry!"

Inari nodded and ran into town to see if he could find someone or maybe find the town doctor to help his mother. Back at the house Tsunami tried to take the crying baby into her arms but when she tried his arms tightened around the baby and his eyes fluttered a little before opening slightly. She looked at him with kindness in her eyes and on her face and said in a soft voice: "There is no need to worry about anything young man I am not going to harm your son. I only want to be sure he is warm and feed him something as he sounds hungry." Naruto saw the truth in her eyes so he loosened the grip on the baby and tried to get up but his face contorted in pain and he collapsed again: "Tsunami what is going on?" She looked up and saw her son running back with the town doctor and a few other men who were wondering what had been going on. She held the baby carefully and explained everything and went inside with the baby to give him some milk while the men lifted the young man and took him to one of the spare bedrooms so the doctor could check him over, Tsunami wondering what had happened to the young man and how he had ended up collapsing on their front porch so wounded.

**Here is the first chapter of my new story so please tell me how it is and stuff like that. This is actually the very first fanfiction that I ever wrote but was stuck on it for awhile so I started a few others. I have quite a few written but not posted so let me know how this one is and if you would like to see the other ones. And I own nothing but the story lines on these so no yelling at me! Obi-Chan**


	2. CH 1-New Meetings & Return to Konoha

The next day Naruto slowly woke up thinking he was in his office within the Kage tower in his village but when he remembered what happened in the last few weeks he jumped out of bed and was frantically looking around. He was still doing so when he heard small noises behind him on the other side of the bed. He turned around and his eyes filled with tears of relief when he saw baby Orochimaru sleeping peacefully behind him in a crib at the foot of the bed: "I am glad to see that you are doing better young man. When my son and I found you it looked as if you had been attacked and you had a very firm grip of your son." Naruto turned around and smiled slightly when he saw the young woman who had helped him the day before standing in the doorway. He looked at her for a moment and then took out a piece of paper, wrote something down on it and handed it to her: 'My village was attacked more than two weeks ago and I was sent away along with my son so we would not be captured and we could rebuild if necessary. And the other reason they did not want me to get hurt was because I am the village leader.'

Tsunami widened her eyes and asked: "What village are you talking about young man? I have not heard anything about an invasion or anything else on a village nearby." He wrote something on the back of the paper and gave it back to her as he went to take a shower and change into different clothes: 'I may be young but I am the Shodaime Otokage of the Village Hidden in the Sound. But please do not tell anyone else of my position because you never know who you can trust or who may be listening when you do not know it. My name is Naruto Yakushi and the name of my son is Arashi Orochimaru. Once you read everything on this paper please destroy it so no one else finds it.' Tsunami just stood in shock for a moment but then she heard the baby whimpering slightly so she picked him up and took him downstairs where she threw the paper into the fire and then went to prepare a bottle for the baby who had been looking at her with tears in his golden eyes: "Mom I'm back and I managed to buy a little bit of food this time!"

Inari walked into the kitchen and put the bags down on the table before he turned and smiled at the baby, who gripped his finger and giggled as he drank the bottle. About twenty minutes later she was laying the baby down in a crib that they had put down in the living room the day before when she heard a creak on the stairs. She thought it was Inari at first but when she saw him in his chair on the other side of the room reading his book she turned around to the stairs and stopped short, a very deep blush on her face that she had tried to hide but failed miserably.

Standing at the foot of the stairs trying to get his belt on without catching his hair was Naruto. He had icy violet eyes with four rings in each of them, four diamond studs in each ear and a large snowflake tattoo on the left side of his face. He hair was off white with blue and black streaks and had been put into an elegant braid that he seemed to be having trouble with slightly. He boots were also white with black laces, dress pants white as well with a blue and black stripe on each leg. He was also wearing a white dress shirt with a white vest, white tie and a gorgeous white gold medallion that had a large sapphire in it, his engagement and wedding ring shining merrily in the light: "Mom? Mom are you feeling alright? Mom can you hear me?" Tsunami shook her head for a moment and then turned to her son and said with a light blush to her face: "I am sorry about that Inari I was just thinking about something and lost track of time." Inari nodded and went back into the living room to read his book some more, Naruto going outside so he could train and Tsunami going into the kitchen to make some lunch, the blush not wanting to leave her face.

**3 Weeks Later...**

Tsunami was now having the time of her life as was her son, which mad her very happy since he had been sad since his father had died. She learned that Naruto was a widower who had lost his husband during a mission to another country and the reason that he would not speak was because those who had been sealed inside of him had cut off his ability to do so until they felt the time was right he have it back, which made her slightly angry but he did not worry about it so she let it go. The day before that Naruto had gone into town with baby Orochimaru and Inari and when they came back he looked at her with questions in his eyes and she sat down with him to explain what had been happening: "There is a man named Gato who has taken over our town and is threatening us every day, which is why my father left not too long ago. He is building a bridge that would connect us to the main land and we would be free to get food and other things without having to depend on the shipping yards anymore. When Gato found out about it he sent men to kill my father so he went to the Hidden Leaf Village for help in protecting us until the bridge is finished. They should be here tonight or maybe early tomorrow." "Tsunami I have returned home safely!"

When they heard the loud voice of Tazuna ring through the house the baby started to cry so Naruto went into the living room to pick him up and take him upstairs to try and put him back to sleep. Inari went into the other room where his grandfather and a small group of unfamiliar people were standing and instead of hugging him like they thought he was going to do he stood in front of the older man and said in a quiet voice with a serious look on his face: "You woke up baby Yosho Jiji! It took forever to get him to sleep and your yelling scared him awake!"

Tazuna put a hand to his mouth and said in an apologetic voice: "I am so sorry about that Inari! I did not know that they were still going to be here!" Tsunami nodded and said with a smile: "He wanted to tell you good bye before leaving so he decided to wait for you to return. Yakushi-san knew that you would want to see baby Yosho again before they left. Now may I know your names Ninja-san?" The leader nodded and said as he looked over his book slightly: "My name is Kakashi, this young man to my left is Sasuke Uchiha, the pink haired girl is Sakura Haruno and the last young man is Sai Shunze. We are the team assigned..." before he could finish talking they heard someone knocking on the other doorway and the group turned around to see the most beautiful man they had ever seen, the eyes of Sasuke and Sai widening slightly when they saw who it was. He looked at Tsunami and pointed to the empty bottle. She nodded and said as she moved towards him: "His formula is prepared in a fresh bottle in the refrigerator and just needs to be warmed up Naruto-san." He looked at her gratefully and went to take the bottle out of the refrigerator, Naruto using a small fire jutsu to warm up the milk to the baby would be able to drink it comfortably.

Once he had disappeared upstairs Kakashi excused himself and went outside and a little ways into the woods. He wrote something down on a scroll, bit his thumb and summoned one of his dogs this one named Pakkun: "I need you to take this scroll to Sensei. Tell him that I think we found his son." Pakkun widened his eyes, nodded and took off like a shot with the scroll strapped to his back so it would not fall off. Kakashi sat there thinking about the godson that had been missing for nearly sixteen years and then went to go back to the house of Tazuna. He saw something out of the corner of his eye but before he was able to turn around he was pinned to a tree with senbon and a large sword above his head: "You are from the birth village of Naruto Yakushi correct?" "The young man who is staying in this house with his son Yosho."

Kakashi could not see who it was but said: "His name is not..." "JUST ANSWER THE DAMN QUESTION!" "Y...yes I am from his birth village why do you..." before he could finish speaking a Hunter-Nin with a musical note on his white and purple mask appeared with another larger one next to him, the larger one throwing a bag with the head of Gato in it at the feet of Kakashi: "This dirty perverted pig threatened a village that was helping out Yakushi-sama so we decided that he no longer deserved to live. And if he does agree to go with you to your village we are going to come with you to protect him as we always do."

Kakashi nodded so the ice senbon disappeared and the sword was removed from the tree so he could not move freely. Kakashi flexed his arms a little and then the two Hunter-Nin followed him to the front door of the house where to his surprise Tazuna was standing and waiting for them: "So are you finally going to show him that you really are here Hunter-Nin tachi?" The two nodded and bowed slightly to him before they went inside to say hello to their Otokage. Once they were inside Kakashi turned to Tazuna and asked: "So you knew that two Hunter-Nin were here? If they were here why did you need a team from Konoha in the first place?" Tazuna just looked at Kakashi for a moment and said: "I hired your group to escort me from Konoha after I had some business there just in case a thug hired by Gato got away from them and tried to come after me. One was always here watching Yakushi-san and the other would watch over the workers on the bridge, which we were all grateful for. Because of him and the two protecting us we have pledged our undying loyalty to him and the village he was raised in."

Before Kakashi could say anything they heard a scuffle and some slight yells coming from inside so they went in to find Sakura pinned to a far wall with the large sword and senbon as he was outside, the two Hunter-Nin standing in front of Naruto and the baby, Sai and Sasuke standing to the side with amused looks on their faces: "We tried to warn you Haruno-san but you would not listen to what we were saying." "What is going on here and why is Sakura pinned to the wall over there?" Inari came forward and said as he pointed to her: "That pink girl tried to hit Naruto nii-san on the head so the two masked people defended him." They all turned to Sakura who said as she tried to get down: "I was asking Naruto-san about his son but he ignored me no matter what I did so I was trying to get his attention."

The one who threw the large sword glared at her through his mask and said: "And as we tried to tell you when we came in; he cannot speak! He was born without the use of his vocal cords so all of us in the village have..." before he could finish explaining things Naruto stood up and put a hand softly on his shoulder, shaking his head as he did so. The two ninja calmed down and then went to take the sword and senbon out of the wall, letting Sakura fall to the ground hard, making Sai and Sasuke laugh a little as she pouted angrily.

Back in Konoha a day and a half later the Yondaime was in his office gazing out of his window with an absent look on his face. It had been nearly sixteen years and there was no sign of his son anywhere in the Nations. His father Jiraiya and his mother Tsunade had also gone out four years ago to search for him but neither of them had any luck finding information on him. But his father had told him that there was an enormous new village called Oto and he had gone there to investigate but four days later he got a letter from the Otokage that Jiraiya had been caught peeping in their hot-springs and had been thrown in jail for a few weeks because of it. Now because of what had been done all ninja had been banned from Oto and only kunoichi would be allowed since they would also be monitored in case they were perverts as well but Tsunade was not allowed in because of how she can get when drunk. And to make it even more interesting he heard the Otokage was a seal master and had put seals on all of their walls that canceled out genjutsu, henge, and was immune to many kinds of ninjutsu so no one could sneak in unexpectedly; _'Hokage-sama I bring you a message from Kakashi. He said that it is extremely important and you must read it at once.'_

Minato quickly turned to the window and saw Pakkun standing there with a scroll on his back and a tired look on his poor face after having run for an entire day and a half: "Thank you Pakkun now you should go home and rest. You look extremely tired after having run so far." The small pug bowed his head in thanks and disappeared in a puff of smoke so he could return to the summon realm to rest. Minato opened the scroll and read it carefully, tears coming to his eyes as he did so: '_Minato-sensei we have arrived safely and will return in two weeks as planned if not sooner but that is not the reason for this letter. We have found your son Naruto staying with the family of the man we had been assigned to protect. We plan to bring him back with us but only if he agrees with it so I am going to end this now and will see you in two weeks.-Kakashi. P.S. It appears that he has a son so you are a grandfather.-Kakashi.' _Minato held the scroll to his chest happily and said after a moment of silence: "Falcon!" An ANBU appeared before his desk and Minato said: "Assemble the Shinobi council as fast as you can. I have just received wonderful news from Kakashi in Wave and I think that they should all hear it."

**Wave Country**

The next day in Wave Kakashi was the first one up, or so he thought. He quietly washed up and when he went downstairs he was surprised to see Naruto and the two Hunter-Nin going outside quietly so they would not wake anyone up. He quietly went after them and was surprised when he saw them go to the half-finished bridge, their speed so fast that he had trouble keeping up with them. Once they had reached the bridge he watched them from a safe distance and was surprised when they each made some clones and started working on the bridge, their speed incredible and their skills at building impressive. He was so intent on watching that he barely moved out of the way when some ice senbon came his way and one of the ice clones said: "Kakashi-san if you are going to just stand there I can turn you into an ice statue but if not then come and help us with the building." Kakashi rubbed the back of his head sheepishly and said as he came out: "I am sorry for following you but it is very early in the morning and I was just curious on where you were going." The two masked ninja just shook their heads and Kakashi went to help with the bridge. About three hours later they came back from the bridge, Naruto with a visibly smile on his face while the others were smiling behind their masks: "And where did the four of you go so early in the morning?"

The four of them turned to the stairs and saw Tazuna standing there, a hard hat in hand signifying he was getting ready for his work day. Naruto smiled widely and took a blindfold out of his pocket and motioned to Tazuna so he could put it on the older man. Tazuna just looked at him for a moment but then he smiled slightly and nodded so he put the blindfold on his friend and carefully led him outside. They carefully made their way down to the docks and when Naruto took the blindfold off Tazuna started to cry tears of joy. Spreading out before them in all of its glory was the finished bridge: "Y...You finished the bridge? Oh thank you Kami for sending you to us Otokage-sama!" They all froze and Naruto hit himself in the forehead because his secret had now gotten out. Kakashi widened his eye, turned to face them and asked in complete shock: "Y...Y...you are the Otokage of the Village Hidden in the Sound? But that means that you are a Seal Master, many different summoning contracts and are more powerful that the Kages combined!"

Naruto just sat quietly looking at the calm water and instead of doing anything he slipped off his shoes and coat and slipped into the water, a look of utter contentment on his face as he soaked in the cold water. The shorter Hunter-Nin stood in front of Kakashi and said in his quiet voice: "You are not going to tell anyone of his status because if you do you shall face our wrath do you hear me Kakashi-san?" Kakashi nodded and was going to walk away when he heard a yell from inside and all of a sudden Sai came running out of the house with Sakura close behind, an angry look on her face: "Why were you peeking on me pervert?" Sai kept running and yelled with a smile on his face as Sasuke laughed from his place in the doorway: "There was nothing there to see so why are you so upset homely?"

A few hours later all of the village people were gathered by the newly named Village of Sound Bridge to say good-bye to Naruto and the two ninja who were with him. Kakashi had decided that he and his team were going to go home early because the bridge had been finished and they were no longer needed. But the reason that the people were gathered as they were was because they wanted to bid farewell to Naruto, baby Yosho, the two Hunter-Nin and Inari, who was going to train with them to become a ninja of Sound. Tazuna came forward with a smile on his face and said: "I would like to thank you Lord Naruto and the two Hunter-Nin for defending our small village from Gato and his minions. Since you arrived here not long ago you have taken care of us and we have all loved you like a son. Lease come to see us again when you are able to. And I thank you Konoha team for making sure that I made it home safely." Naruto handed him a scroll, waved good-bye to everyone who had gathered there and took off across the bridge with the others, Inari holding his hand happily and the sleeping baby in a sling on his chest.

About two days later they had stopped to make camp for the night and Kakashi went to send another message to the village to say that they were going to be there in less than two days. He then went back to the campsite and saw that Naruto was the only one still awake with his baby and Inari asleep in the tent behind him, the fire crackling merrily in the cold night: "So would you be able to do to me what you did to the people of your village so I can understand you?" Naruto shook his head and went back to writing in his books with the pieces of papers sticking out all over them: "And why would you not do so? It would make it much easier for us to talk if you did." Naruto looked up, tapped his Sound headband and pointed to Kakashi as he shook his head. Kakashi nodded in understanding and said: "So you will not do it because I am not a ninja of your village?" Naruto nodded and went back to the tent so he could get some sleep as well, Kakashi jumping into the trees for the first watch, a thoughtful look on his face.

**I am back peoples! Sorry for taking so long in updating my stories but I had lost many of my notebooks and then lost my flash drive with everything on it. But I found it and should be updating soon. And those who are waiting for The Fourth's Shadow are going to have a longer wait because I am not done with the chapter yet. Please stick with me and I hope to update something else soon! **** Obi-Chan.**


	3. Chapter 2 The Village Hero Returns

A day later Naruto was watching fondly as Inari was walking and trying to keep a leaf stuck to his forehead with chakra, his little tongue poking out of the side of his mouth in concentration. They continued walking and stopped when the enormous gates of Konoha came into view. Kakashi motioned towards them with his hand and said: "There it is Namikaze-san, The Village Hidden in the Leaves your birthplace and home." Naruto made a face at the comment but then they started walking again, covering his head with his cloak so no one would see his face and the slightly cold winds would not bother his son who was once again sleeping in a sling on his chest. In the village on top of the main gate one of the Chunin on duty turned to those who had gathered below and said loudly so he could be heard: "I can see team 7 and Namikaze-sama is with them! Someone go and inform the Yondaime that they are headed this way now!" one of the genin dashed away and the others turned back to the gate, all of them extremely excited that their hero had been found and was finally going to return home after having been gone for nearly sixteen years.

About five minutes later the group made it to the open gates and Naruto stopped when people started cheering, streamers flying through the air and people screaming different forms of welcome and many different things. Naruto just stood frozen in his place with a nervous look on his face and was taking a step back when he heard: "NARUTO!" Everyone in the crowd parted and Minato slowly walked through the crowds, tears rolling down his face. He was getting closer and was about to take his son into his arms when the sound of a baby crying suddenly filled the air. It was at that that Naruto unfroze and opened the cloak, Minato looking on with wide eyes as his son fed a small black haired baby from a bottle that the little boy with them handed him: "We should find somewhere to rest Naruto Nii-san. Baby Yosho will want to go to sleep once he is done with his bottle as usual." Minato shook his head to clear it and said as he took a careful step forward: "You can come to our home to rest if you would like. Team seven is dismissed but you can come with us if you wish Kakashi."

The three students nodded and left to return to their homes while Kakashi followed the small group to the Namikaze compound where Minato led them into the main clan home and up a set of stairs to a room that appeared to have been decorated for a baby boy: "This room was supposed to belong to you Naruto but when you were a few days old someone kidnapped you and were never given a chance to use it." Naruto nodded in thanks and sat down in the rocking chair on the far side of the room to finish feeding the baby. About ten minutes later he left Inari to watch over the baby and went downstairs to get a cup of tea. He sat down at the table and was reaching for a cup and the large pot when his father took him into his arms, holding him tightly: "You have no idea how much we have all missed you my little Naru-chan! I have had people searching all over the Nations for years but no one found any kind of information at all! Your grandmother and grandfather even went out to look for you but..." "Where is he? Where in the world is our grandchild?"

There were loud footsteps and then a set of doors flew open to reveal Tsunade and Jiraiya, both of them with teary smiles on their faces as they looked around. Naruto just started at the two over his cup of tea for a moment but when he had a moment to look at Jiraiya his face darkened and he used his mind seal to send a mental message to to Haku the shorter Hunter-Nin, who looked at the older man and then started throwing senbon made of ice at him: "YOU! You were the pervert who was arrested for peeping at our hot-springs! I cannot believe that a filthy pervert such as you is even remotely related to Yakushi-sama!" The two Hunter-Nin chased the older man outside with their weapons and Tsunade asked; "What did he mean by calling you by the name Yakushi? I only knew of one missing man by the name of Yakushi and that was Kabuto the apprentice of Orochimaru." When he lifted the cup to his lips to drink Minato saw the rings on his left hand and his eyes widened: "You married the man who kidnapped you?!"

Naruto nodded and let them get a closer look at the wedding and engagement rings he was wearing. He then took a piece of paper from one of his pockets, wrote something down with his brush and ink and then went outside to watch Haku and Zabuza chase Jiraiya around. Minato and Tsunade went to sit on the porch with them and read the letter carefully: _'I married my beloved Kabuto on the day I turned nine. Almost two months ago he went on a mission to Snow Country but the only thing to come back out of his entire team was his bloody headband and lifeless body. If I hear anyone say anything bad about my beloved then they are going to make an enemy of Sound.'_ The two watched the scene for a little while longer until the two hunters had finally beat Jiraiya enough that satisfied the both of them. Once they had come back to the group Tsunade turned to Naruto and asked as he sipped another cup of tea: "Would you like to go out for dinner to celebrate your return Naru-chan?" He looked at Haku for a moment and then the young hunter asked in place of his master; "He would like to know if it is going to be casual or formal Lady Tsunade." "It is just going to be casual so would the two of you like to come with us as well? The restaurant we will go to has a private area in the back so you can remove the masks if you wish."

Minato put a hand on her arm and said as she turned to look at him: "Mother, you know that the Hunter-Nin are not allowed to remove their masks without the permission of their Kage or they can be arrested for treason." "There is no need to worry about that Lord Hokage. W have been given permission by our Otokage to take our masks off in the presence of Yakushi-sama. And we would like to shower and change to go out if we can." Minato nodded and led the three of them to some of the nine bathrooms that they would be able to use. Once they had gone into their respective bathrooms Minato turned to Tsunade and asked: "Mother, would you like to go and see your great grandson?" Tsunade nodded happily and after a moment Jiraiya followed them with an eager look on his face, Kakashi close behind so he could see the child again as well.

They walked upstairs and to the nursery where Inari got up from his chair and blocked their way into the room: "Did Naruto nii-san say that you could come in and see the baby?" before they could say anything Inari looked down for a moment and then looked up at them again: "He told me that you could come in but do not wake him up or remove him from the crib." He moved back to the chair and started his book on the history of jutsu again, not noticing the looks that they were giving him because he was reading such an advanced book. They shook their heads and then went to stand by the crib, each of their faces growing soft because the baby was so adorable in their eyes. He was fast asleep clutching a snake plush doll and his black hair making him look like a little angel.

They watched him for a little longer and then went downstairs where they each froze in shock, Kakashi glad he was wearing a mask to hide the blush on his face. Naruto was wearing a beautiful white kimono with a black dragon around a silver snowflake on a large red shield with his hair in his customary braid. He turned and they saw that his eyes had changed once again. They were now a deep violet with sapphire rings with a silver snowflake in the middle in place of a pupil. He was wearing sapphire and onyx earrings and his white gold pendant that held the large sapphire as well. The small group broke out of their stupor and went down to the mail floor, Haku and Zabuza having decided to stay behind with Inari and the baby instead of going outside. The group then went outside and walked down the street, people that had been celebrating stopping and staring at the ethereal beauty of Naruto, who seemed oblivious to what was going on.

The were walking towards the more well off areas of the village when Naruto looked up, his nose sniffing the air. He just stood there thinking for a moment but then he turned a corner and went in the opposite direction, the others following him and wondering what in the world he was doing. He kept walking through the streets looking around until he came to a stop in front of the favored ramen stand of the Yondaime Ichiraku ramen, his eyes widening in joy when he saw the older man behind the counter. Naruto quickly went in and tapped the man on the shoulder, said older man turning around and dropping his spoon, a shocked and relieved book on his face: "Y...y...I cannot believe it! I am so happy that you were able to make it out of the village safely!" He jumped over the counter and went down to one knee in front of Naruto tears of happiness rolling down his face: "Otokage-sama thank Kami that the shinobi and kunoichi were able to get you out in time! I thought that you and your father were still stranded in Sound." _'We were still there Ichiraku-san but after my father was hit by those strange jutsu more than a month ago he was turned into an infant; a newborn as a matter of fact. Our people wanted to protect us so they almost forced us to leave with out jutsu libraries and other important things. Now please stand so I can give you a proper greeting.'_

The older man stood up and Naruto took him into his arms, hugging him tightly with a tear rolling down his face, Minato and the others looking on with wonder when the tears turned into jewels of the purist clarity and fell into a pouch hidden within the folds of his kimono. When the two had finally pulled apart the older man went back behind the counter and Naruto turned around to see Minato, Tsunade and Jiraiya standing there in complete shock, Kakashi standing to the side reading a book that made Naruto frown yet he did not do anything about it. The three got over their shock and sat down at the counter to look at Kakashi, who sighed, put his book away and said: "Yes what you heard was correct Sensei. Naruto is the Shodaime Otokage of the Village Hidden in the Sound. Tazuna accidentally let it slip on the day wen left Wave and the Hunter-Nin asked me to keep it a secret, which I did."

"He also came up wit a seal that allows those with it to understand what he is thinking since he does not have the use of his vocal cords." They widened their eyes again and Jiraiya asked: "Can we see this seal Naru-chan? We promise not to copy it we just want to see what it looks like." Naruto thought about it for a moment but then put down his cup of tea and pulled an ink pot and brush out of his sleeve and Ichiraku handed him a piece of paper that he could use to write it down. He dipped the brush into the ink and the others watched in awe as the brush flew over the paper in a blur. It was like that for a few moments but then he put the pot and now clean brush away, a satisfied look on his face as he drank some more tea. Minato and Jiraiya went to the side to examine his work and Tsunade sat down next to him: "So what kind of ramen do you wish to eat Naru-chan?"

"Oh he cannot eat ramen Tsunade-sama. But there is something here that I can make that he loves to eat so I will start it now Naruto-sama." The young man smiled gratefully and Minato asked as he looked up from examining the seal: "And why can you not eat ramen son? It is the best kind of food in the world!" Naruto wrote on another piece of paper and Minato read it: _'__It is not that I do not eat ramen it is that I CANNOT eat ramen. My beloved once gave me a little bit from his bowl and I fell ill so he examined me and found out I was extremely allergic to it. He was going to tell my father about it but I had to send him and his squad on an urgent mission and he could not do so and I forgot as well. My father then took me out to eat ramen when I turned four and I ended up in the hospital for three days. I have not eaten any kind of ramen since then but Ichiraku-san makes the most delicious white rice and steamed vegetables! My father and Wufei loved to eat them as well.' _"And who is the one you call father Naru-chan?"

Naruto reached into the hidden pocket within his sleeve and handed him the picture he pulled out, taking a sip of tea when they had taken it. The three looked at it and Tsunade said in growing anger: "So Orochimaru had you for nearly sixteen years? And he never told you of your true parentage did he?" Naruto gave her another piece of paper and she read it out loud: _'He would tell me stories of my family every birthday but I felt that since he raised me that he is my father. I would have liked to come and look for them but since I became the Otokage at the age of two and I absolutely loved my village I swore to protect them with my life and decided never to leave them no matter what.'_ "You have been a Kage for nearly fourteen years!? By Kami that is incredible!" Naruto winced and covered his ears, his face showing his extreme pain: "Naru-chan are you alright?" Naruto slowly nodded and after a few moments he pulled his hands away and their eyes widened when they saw the blood on his hands: "Naruto!" He winced again and put his hands back over his ears, a lone tear rolling down his face and disappearing into his pouch. Teuchi put the tray he was holding on a side counter and jumped over the counter once more: "Please let me see and treat your ears Naruto-sama." Naruto slowly moved his hands and sighed with relief as his friend put his hands over his injured ears, the older man using a cold jutsu to heal the damage by the loud yells.

Once he was done and had cleaned the blood away he let Naruto take his meal to a quiet area on the other side of the village so he could eat in peace. Once he was gone Teuchi put their orders in front of them and said: "Please try to control your voices around Naruto-sama. He has extremely acute hearing and when someone yells right next to him like that it makes his eardrums hurt and then they burst if the noise is loud enough, which explains the blood on his hands. Just leave him alone for a little while and he will be fine." He bowed to them slightly but before they could move he yanked the paper Jiraiya was trying to sneak into his pocket away and burned it on the stove where the noodles were cooking: "Stealing a seal from our Otokage is a capitol offence Jiraiya-san. This seal is a secret of Oto and is going to remain that way." Jiraiya rubbed the back of his head and said: "I am sorry Ichiraku-san but it is an amazing piece of work and I wanted to examine it further." "That may be true but I am not going to allow someone who is not one of our allies to try and replicate this delicate piece of work so do not try it again."

On the far side of the village Naruto had found a quiet place in one of the parks to eat his dinner, still curious on why people were looking at him with heavy blushes on their faces or looks he did not understand in their eyes. He sat down by the water, opened the box and just sniffed the wonderful smell coming off of the vegetables and rice in the box, many of the people who had been following him running away so he would not see the blood coming out of their noses. When he had finished his meal about half and hour later he went to sit closer to the water and slowly sipped the tea he had gotten: _'Oh Kabuto I wish that you were here with me to see this beautiful sight right now. I tried to convince you not to take the mission to Snow Country but your team wanted to do it and were the most qualified at the moment since many ANBU were busy with other missions. But if that lying bitch Princess Yuki had told us the truth about the mission I would have sent one of Duo's ROOT squadrons or Setsuna's Royal ANBU squadrons. If I ever see that bitch again then the one she loves the most is going to die by my hands.'_

Naruto sat gazing at the water for a little longer and then stood up, brushing the grass off of his kimono and walked back into the main part of the village, stopping at some of the booths and looking at different things. He thought about how Inari would love the carnival and different activities so he went back to the Namikaze mansion and went to the nursery where he told the little boy of what was going on within the city. His eyes lit up with joy and he dashed off into the bathroom to clean up a little and change clothes while Naruto changed the baby to an outfit that would keep him warm: "May we accompany you Naruto-sama?" _'Of course Zabuza! I believe that you and Haku would enjoy this carnival and my little father here would most likely enjoy it as well.' _Zabuza smiled and went to get Haku while Naruto went downstairs to wait for the others, the young man digging through one of the many closets to find a stroller for the baby, which he finally found in one of the far closets on the other side of the living room: "Naru-chan?"

Naruto looked up from putting the baby in the stroller but when he saw Minato, Jiraiya and Tsunade standing there having horrible thoughts about his father Orochimaru he went to stand by the stairs and ignored them, an angry look on his face. He wrote something on a piece of paper he pulled out of his sleeve and gave it to them before going over to the excited Inari, who was sitting down by the door with the two others putting on his shoes. Minato turned the note over so they could read it and when they saw what was written on it they started to cry like no tomorrow: _'I was able to tell what kind of thoughts you were having about my father. Because of certain circumstances I am able to read some minds if I concentrate and heard everything you thought about him. Because of that me and the others are going to leave in the morning.'_ They jerked their heads up and ran to the front to see if they could catch them and change their minds but the group was already long gone, Minato falling to his knees because his son he had lost so long ago was mad at him and may be leaving: "Hokage-sama a letter has just arrived for you from Suna."

Minato wiped his eyes, took the scroll and dismissed the Jounin so he could get back to his post. He opened it and started reading what had been written: "**'Hokage-sama we have heard what happened to Sound and that their Otokage was able to make his way there to Konoha. Two of his five Gonnin were here at the time confirming a part of our alliance with them and they are going to be there is about two days. If the Otokage us there then please be sure that he stays in the Village at least until they get there. Thank you for your help.- Baki, Godaime Kazekage- Village Hidden in the Sand.' **We have to fine Naru-chan and be sure that he does not leave. We do not know what will happen when these two Gonnin will do if they come and he is not here." The two nodded and they went into the village after they closed their home gate and sealing it then went in different directions to see if they could find Naruto and his small group to give them the scroll that Suna had sent and see if he would stay.

In the village in the middle of the festivities two hours later Inari was having the time of his life at all of the games and other things, Naruto, Haku and Zabuza smiling slightly as baby Yosho slept in his stroller, not a care in the world: "Naru-chan!" He quickly covered his ears and turned around with an annoyed look on his face to see Jiraiya coming towards them with a relieved look on his face and a scroll in hand: "This scroll just came from Suna and we believe that you should read it as well." Zabuza checked to make sure that there was nothing dangerous in it. Once they deemed it safe he opened it and read the message on it, his face lighting up with joy when he read the words: _'Shisui and Gaara are going to be here in two days! How could I have forgotten that they had gone to Suna to confirm the alliance? In the morning I will send letters to Tobi in the Demon Village, Itachi in the Twilight Village and Hizashi in Whirlpool. They should know about this in case they wan to make their way here. But I know that they will come since my birthday is going to be in four days and they never miss that.'_

Haku widened his eyes and said: "How could we forget that your birthday is in four days Naruto-sama? Are you going to do the regular tournament this year or do something else instead?" _'If possible I would like to hold a challenge tournament on the first day of the regular tournament. Father promised that we would be able to hold one when I turn 16. maybe if we ask the Hokage in the afternoon tomorrow he will allow us to use their arena.' _Haku nodded and turned to Jiraiya: "Would it be possible to get an audience with the Hokage in the afternoon or morning Jiraiya-san?" The face of the older man lit up and he asked: "So does that mean you are not going to leave the village tomorrow?" Zabuza chuckled slightly and said: "I think that you misunderstood that note. It meant that we were going to leave the compound tomorrow and not the village. Naruto-sama does not like to stay with those who are disrespectful to his father." Jiraiya nodded and said: "He will be free of appointments at one in the afternoon so you can come by at around that time."

They nodded and continued back into the carnival while Jiraiya went to the Hokage tower where Tsunade and Minato were in the main office waiting for him: "I finally found Naruto and his little group!" The two jerked their heads around to face him and Minato asked: "Were you able to convince him not to leave the village dad? Please tell me that you were able to convince them not to leave!" "That is just the thing Gaki they were never going to leave the village in the first place. They told me that they were only going to leave the family compound and not the village itself. So expect Naru-chan to come and see you at around one tomorrow to discuss something about his birthday." Tears of relief fell from their eyes and Jiraiya sat down when Minato pulled out some sake and some saucers, pouring each of them some: "At least he is still going to be in the village. Maybe we can have the stay at the Uzumaki house that his mother left him in her will before we got married and she died. I think that it would be big enough for him and his family." They nodded and Minato started on the paperwork to transfer the deeds from his deceased wife to his son.

Down in the carnival Inari was sitting at a table enjoying a large box of assorted dango and tea while Naruto was changing the baby while Haku and Zabuza sat at the same table eating some dango as well. Naruto threw the diaper away and was walking back to their table when he had a flash of pain on his face: "Naruto-sama are you feeling alright? You do not seem..." before he could finish talking Naruto collapsed with extreme pain on his face. Zabuza diving forward to catch him before he hit the ground: "Naruto-sama what is the matter sire?" _'The r...rice had r...ramen stock...hospital...please...' _He winced in pain once more and then fainted, his face still showing that he was in pain: "Haku, take Inari and Yosho to the hospital while I take a quicker route to get him to the hospital as quickly as possible. Then I want you to see if you can find out where Naruto-sama ate dinner so we can ask what they put in his food." Haku nodded and they watched as Zabuza carefully picked up Naruto and took to the roof route ninja used to get around the village, many people having seen what happened and started rushing to the hospital to see what was the matter: "Come Inari we should hurry to the hospital to see if there is anything we can do to help." The little boy nodded and put the remaining plates of dango into his box so they could eat them later, his mind full of worry for his new friend.

**I am back you wonderful peoples! I hope that you liked this latest installment of my story and please review so I know what I can do to make it better for you. Now I own nothing except the story line and a few of the ideas but if anyone can tell me what manga or anime the Ironfist tournament came from I would appreciate it. I am sure I heard about it somewhere after I wrote this... Obi-Chan**


	4. Chapter 3 Unexpected Allies

About 20 minutes later Minato, Jiraiya and Tsunade were walking out of the Hokage Tower when Kakashi appeared in front of them with worry in his uncovered eye: "Minato-sensei you must go to the hospital right away!" "What is the matter Kakashi?" "Your son is in the hospital because the food he had eaten had ramen stock in it." They all widened their eyes and in a leaf shunshin they appeared in front of the hospital where it looked like all of Konoha was outside waiting for news on the young man. The four went inside and into the emergency area where they found Inari trying to sit calmly while Zabuza was guarding the doors of one of the rooms with an anxious look on his face. They walked up to him and Minato said: "Hunter-Nin-san please let us in so I can see my son!" He looked at them for a moment but then he nodded slightly and said as he moved to the side: "You can go in but do not disturb the machines or anything else in the room until we know what the ingredients of the food he has eaten."

They looked at him strangely for a moment but then nodded so he opened the door ad stepped to the side. They went into the room, looked around the curtain surrounding the bed and tears came to their eyes for what felt like the one thousandth time that day. Naruto was lying in the bed with a breathing mask on his face, three IV tubes connected to different parts of his arms and was covered in a fever induced sweat that soaked the hospital clothes he was now wearing: "Oh Kami Naru-chan! I had no idea that your ramen allergy was that bad!" They all sat down around the bed and were quiet for awhile until Kakashi shot up and said: "On one of our D-rank missions we had to deliver supplies for the ramen stand so I know what ingredients they use! I must go tell the Hunter-Nin at once!" He jumped out of the room and went to the man standing on the side of the door so he would not be hit by the opening door: "Hunter-Nin-san I know the ingredients that the ramen stand used." Zabuza listened and after a little while he said with relief in his voice: "Oh thank Kami that we have the herbs for that." "Zabuza I could not find the ingredients that they used!"

Haku came around the corner with panic on his beautiful face and Zabuza said: "There is no need to worry about that now Haku. Kakashi-san told me what they used and we do have the herbs necessary to help..." before Zabuza could finish speaking the machines in the other room started to go haywire. The three rushed inside and saw Naruto going into convulsions while Tsunade was backing away with the green healing chakra fading from her hands and the two men trying to hold the teen down: "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?" They ran up to the bed and Zabuza threw Tsunade and the other two away while Haku put the crushed herbs into the water to turn it into the medicine they needed: "The body of Naruto-sama reacts fiercely when someone tries to use medical jutsu on him. It just irritates his system and makes him even more sick, even thought he can use it because he is a trained medic." They widened their eyes and tried to apologize but Zabuza kicked them out and said as Haku injected the medicine into his leader: "You are a danger to our Otokage so none of you are allowed into his room again until he is completely well or his Gonnin arrive, whichever comes first."

They tried to protest but Zabuza pulled the sword from his back and stood in front of the door with anger in his eyes: "You caused great harm to our Otokage when I warned you about leaving him be and you did not heed my warning. Kakashi-san seems trustworthy so he can go in but Lord Hokage, Lady Tsunade and Jiraiya-san are not allowed back in." Kakashi thanked him and said that he would inform him of what happened while inside and then went in to wait in the room: "Zabuza-san, baby Yosho is hungry and nii-san sealed the bag with the supplies earlier." Zabuza turned his head and saw Inari there with a fussy Yosho in a stroller in front of him: "Hold on a moment and I will bring it out. Now can you be a good ninja trainee and guard the door for a moment?" The eyes of Inari sparkled happily and he nodded so Zabuza went into the room with Yosho for while Inari stood proudly in front of the door with a kunai in hand. The three sat down in the seats across from the room and watched as the little boy was able to make the kunai float about three inches above the palm of his hand using only his chakra.

They all just watched for a few moments and then Jiraiya asked: "So how long have you been training to be a ninja Inari?" "I have been training for around a month since nii-san appeared in Wave. I just need to train for a few more years more and I can be a full-fledged ninja. I hope to be able to rebuild Sound so we can return to the home of nii-san." Minato smiled slightly and watched for a few minutes longer before he said: "Well, you can enroll in our academy so..." "I thank you but no Hokage-sama. I intent to become a ninja of Sound and not of Konoha and nii-san said that in terms of skill I am a rookie Chunin. But I have a long way to go though. Once I earn my headband nii-san said he would introduce me to two of his special people and also create a summoning contract for my favorite animal the owl." The three of them widened their eyes and one of them was going to say something when Zabuza came out of the room and said: "Naruto-sama is better now but we would like for him to remain in the hospital for the night at least. We also want two more beds and a bed for the baby to be brought in since we are not going to leave him in here alone tonight."

They nodded as Tsunade went to get the bed rolls, Jiraiya went for some blankets and pillows and Minato went outside to tell all of those waiting that his son was going to be okay. Inside of the room Kakashi was sitting by the bed watching Naruto sleep, a blush visible through his face mask: "You have only known him for a short amount of time and you have already fallen in love with him Kakashi-san?" Kakashi turned around and watched as Haku fed the baby his bottle: "That I have Haku-san. I do not know why but it feels as if there is a connection between us." Haku smiled fondly and said as he adjusted the bottle so the baby could drink more comfortably: "That is how it was with Kabuto-san. He fell deeply in love with Otokage-sama when he was five but they did not get married until he was nine and Kabuto was seventeen. While he was away in the mission to Snow Country he discovered that he was able to carry children when he became with child, which we all celebrated."

Haku turned the baby to burp him and continued: "Otokage-sama could not wait to tell Kabuto-sama about it but the mission turned bad and he never got the chance to do so. He was bedridden for two weeks but then we were attacked so here we are." "And what of his baby Haku-san?" "The last time I checked the baby was growing steadily and healthy. When he grows ill or trains he creates a protective chakra barrier around the baby so it cannot come to harm. But do not tell anyone of his condition until he feels the time is right to tell all of the others. And in case you were wondering; baby Yosho was found abandoned in the middle of the battlefield so our Otokage-sama adopted him." Kakashi turned to Naruto and said as he brushed a stray hair from his peaceful sleeping face: "It is so sad how one so young has to suffer through such horrors. But a light holds strong for him so we can hope."

A few minutes after the baby had fallen asleep Tsunade and some of the nurses came in with some spare futons and a small bed for baby Yosho to sleep in: "Now a nurse or a doctor may peek in some time during the night to be sure everything is going fine but they will not interfere with Naru-chan or mess with any of the equipment." Zabuza nodded and helped set up the futons while Haku helped Inari get ready to go to sleep. Once they got settled in Kakashi stood up in order to leave for his apartment but when he tried to move away from the bed he felt something tugging on his sleeve. He looked down and smiled behind his mask when he saw that Naruto was holding onto his sleeve in his sleep, a small smile on his sleeping face: _'I guess that I will remain here tonight my little snow angel.' _He gently gave Naruto a kiss on the forehead and sat back down in the chair to keep watch over the one he now knew he loved.

The next morning at around 4:30 Kakashi woke up but then saw that the bed was empty and Inari was gone as was the baby. He looked like he wanted to panic, thinking they had been taken but he then saw a paper on the bed and read the note on it: 'Inari and I have gone to train and I brought Yosho with me so please do not worry.- Naruto P.S Kakashi-san, thank you for remaining with me last night, I really appreciate it. -Naruto Kakashi smiled softly again and put the note back down onto the pillow before going home to rest some more before he had to meet with his team for training. At a random training ground Inari was standing shakily in the middle of a stream on top of the water with some kunai and a few senbon floating around him with his chakra while Naruto was practicing his taijutsu with some of his clones while one of the clones was watching over the baby. The clone was just watching the others for a moment when he looked down and saw that they baby had started to glow: _'Boss! Father is starting to glow again! I think that the jutsu is finally wearing off and he may be going back to normal!' _

Naruto dismissed the other clones and dashed towards the light, Inari going the same thing when the light exploded, Naruto using a shield jutsu to protect Inari and himself as the clone dispersed because of the surge of power. After the light had faded Naruto released the shield and looked up, the tears rolling down his face when he saw his father standing there back to normal, Orochimaru trying to figure out what had just happened and where he was now: _'Daddy! You are back to normal again!' _Orochimaru turned around quickly and cried in relief when he saw his adopted son running towards him with a big smile on his face: "Naruto you are alright my son!" he opened his arms and Naruto jumped into them, holding his father tightly as he could and not wanting to ever let go: "Oh my dear Naruto; when I was on the battlefield the only thing that I could think of was not only our people but you and my coming grandchild or grandchildren."

_'I did not want to leave Sound but the people wanted us to live and did not want to see us get hurt and they wanted us to live so that we would be able to rebuild. But at least we are not in Konoha alone. Our ANBU general Ichiraku-san is here, Haku and Zabuza are here as well and my five Gonnin are arriving soon. And I found a young man in Wave who is training with me so he can become a ninja. If he keeps going as he is now then Setsuna and Duo are going to be fighting for him and Wufei will stop at nothing to bring him into the Hunter-Nin Corps.' _Once the two had pulled apart Inari came forward and held his hand out nervously: "H...hello sir. My name is Inari of Wave Country. I am glad to finally be able to meet you. Nii-san has told me so much about you." Orochimaru smiled softly and bent down in front of the little boy: "Hello young Inari my name is Yosho Orochimaru and Naruto is my son." "I thought that the Yondaime was his father. That is what he was saying when we first arrived in Konoha yesterday." Naruto made a face and sad through the link for the both of them to hear: _'He may have had a hand in my birth but he will not be considered my father. He had such vulgar thoughts about my father here when he learned he had raised me and we left the manor. I am glad that Zabuza, Haku, Inari and Kakashi-san kept everyone out of my hospital r...oops.'_

Orochimaru froze and turned to his son, a very stern look on his face: "What do you mean when you say hospital room Naruto?" His son did not want to say anything so Inari cleared his throat and said as Naruto looked at him gratefully: "He ate rice and vegetables at Ichiraku ramen and they accidentally used ramen stock in the rice. He just got out of the hospital this morning Orochimaru-sama." Orochimaru widened his eyes and said as he pointed at a fallen tree not too far from where they were standing near the shore: "You are going to st there and I will train with Inari today. I am not going to let you train until tomorrow so you have time to recover do you hear me?" Naruto wanted to protest but when he saw the serious look on the face of his father he put his head down and said: _'Yes father. Then if you do not need me I will return to the hospital to sleep some more. Maybe I will ask permission to use their equipment later to check on the health of my baby.' _Orochimaru gave him a kiss on the forehead and said: "Then we will meet you at the hospital at 9:30 and we will go to eat before looking for somewhere to stay that can house everyone." Naruto nodded, bid Inari luck and used his flash step to return to the hospital room where Haku and Zabuza were waiting. He explained about what had happened with the baby and then he changed back into his hospital clothes and fell asleep almost at once, Zabuza covering him up before going to supervise the training of Inari.

About two hours later once Naruto had woken up and showered Haku led him to one of the room where he was able to borrow some of the equipment: "Now please lie down on the table and remove the clothes from your stomach Naruto-sama." He nodded , removed the shirt and vest and lay down on the table whee Haku put some of the gel on his abdomen and put the scanner there. He moved it around for a moment and then he smiled, turning the screen to face Naruto: "It looks like you are going to have twins Naruto-sama. You are about three months along so they are still small but these small spots here are your forming children." Naruto looked at the screen and tears came to his eyes when he saw the small miracles he and his beloved Kabuto had created. Haku adjusted the knob and the tears came again when he heard the two separate heartbeats: "Would you like some pictures of the ultrasound my lord?" Naruto nodded so while Haku was doing that he cleaned the gel off of his abdomen and put his shirt and vest back on, adjusting his tie as well: "We should return to the room so there will not be a panic if someone sees the empty room."

he nodded andd once he put the white envelope into his pocket he followed Haku to his room and helped put the futons away and cleaned up the room a little. Once they were done they put two chairs by a table in front of the window and started playing Shogi, surprising Jiraiya, Minato and Tsunade, who had come by to check on them: "So you are already feeling better then Naru-chan?" Naruto nodded but did not take his eyes off of the game. Haku moved another piece and Naruto was thinking about his next move when an ANBU appeared and said: "Hokage-sama we have spotted Orochimaru at a training field on the other side of the village!" Minato jerked his head up and said: "Take a team of ANBU and arrest him! Then take him to Ibiki." The man nodded and disappeared to do his job, Jiraiya and Minato turning back to the game to find that the room was empty: "Oh Kami we must get him back before he gets hurt again!"

At the training grounds a few minutes later Zabuza was protecting Inari while Orochimaru was using his kusanagi to defend himself against the ANBU that appeared and tried to take him in: "What the hell do you think that you are doing? Your hokage has no right trying to apprehend an ambassador from a visiting village!" "You are to be taken to prison for the kidnapping of Naruto Namikaze, the greatest hero of our village." Orochimaru was still weak from his transformation and could not use his chakra yet so he did as well as he could with his sword: "CHIDORI!" he widened his eyes in fear and saw Kakashi running towards him with his attack activated: "You are going to pay for kidnapping Naruto-sama Orochimaru!" Orochimaru widened his eyes again but then closed them to accept what was about to happen. He was waiting for the attack to hit when he heard a sick squelching sound in front of him. But when he felt no pain he opened his eyes and what he saw horrified him beyong anything he had ever seen in his life: "OH DEAR KAMI NO!"

_**Hello to all you peoples! Here is another chapter and I hope that you enjoy it as much as I did writing it! Please review and let me know what you think! And just a fair warning; flamers will go to HELL! Obi-Chan**_


	5. Chapter 4 Pain of Rejection

Standing in front of him with his arms held out was his son Naruto with the Chidori through his chest, Kakashi standing there with a look of horror on his face: "Dear Kami what have I done?" He deactivated the jutsu and slowly pulled his hand out, Naruto coughing up blood and falling. Orochimaru broke out of his stupor an caught his son and held him close with the tears rolling down his face: "W...why my baby why? Why would you take a Chidori through the heart for me? I would have been proud to die for my Otokage!" Naruto squeezed his hand and surprised them all by actually saying in a low voice: "I c...could not let you d...die papa. I a...already lost Kabuto and I r...refuse to let d...death have you d...d...daddy." "Oh Kami what happened here?"

The ANBU looked up and saw Minato running towards the two: "Oh Naru-chan what in the worlds happened to you?" Naruto saw him running forward, slowly put his hand up and said: _'Guard!' _before Minato was able to reach them a shield of nearly invisible energy appeared in front of him and caused the man to go flying into the water on the other side of the training area. Everyone turned back to the two and were in utter shock when the wound of Naruto started to glow blue before healing itself from the inside out, causing the young Kage to fall asleep to regain his energy, Orochimaru holding him tightly and rocking back and forth with tears of relief rolling down his face again: "Oh thank you for sending your Big 3 down here Kami! Without them then my poor baby and his baby would be dead right now." Orochimaru slowly stood up and went to Zabuza, Haku and Inari, the three of them leaving so they could find a hotel Naruto and Orochimaru could rest in. Kakashi just stood there for a moment but then ran to the water and started scrubbing his arms with tears rolling down his face and horror still in the eye: "Oh Kami I cannot get rid of the blood! I CANNOT GET THE BLOOD OFF OF MY HANDS! WHAT HAVE I DONE?"

A few moments later Minato sat down on a log next to Kakashi and asked: "So what happened Kakashi?" Kakashi just sat staring at the water that had a slight pink tinge to it but he said: "Orochimaru was resisting arrest and had injured many of the ANBU..." "I meant before that Kakashi." He nodded and said as he looked at the ripples in the water: "After I had went home for about an hour I could no longer sleep so I was on my way to the memorial stone when I spotted your son and Inari practicing with one of the Hunter-Nin in a tree not too far from where they were. They had been training for a good while when the clone yelled something using his mind because I was able to feel the ripples in my head. Baby Yosho then started to glow and somehow turned into Orochimaru. That is how the ANBU were alerted." "And what were you telling me before?" "H...he was resisting and injured some of them so I ran forward with Chidori to stop him b...b...b..." Minato put a hand on his shoulder to calm him down and Kakashi yelled: "Naruto appeared in front of him and took the Chidori through the chest, obliterating his heart! But because of his 'condition' he is now healed. BUT I CANNOT BELIEVE THAT I ALMOST KILLED THE ONE I LOVE!"

He took off his headband, gave it to Minato and said as he put an eye-patch over his Sharingan eye: "I resign from being a shinobi of Konoha Hokage-sama. Please assign someone else to Team Seven." Minato widened his eyes and tried to refuse but Kakashi shook his head and disappeared, leaving Minato there with wide eyes and the headband in hand. At the hotel Haku and Zabuza were in a sitting room of the suite that they had gotten for the time: "Otokage-sama and Orochimaru-sama will not be able to make it to the appointment with the Hokage that was made for today. One of the..I mean one of us is going to have to go in their place. We need to send out the messengers by three so that the others can have time to get here." the two of them thought for a moment but then a voice said: "I believe that I will be able to go Haku and Zabuza." The two turned around and were surprised to see Naruto sitting up on the bed rubbing sleep from his eyes.

They went forward after a moment but then he put his hands up and said in a hoarse voice: "It is something that I must do my friends. But I must ask that you remain here to keep an eye on my father. You know how much people may want to harm him because of the Hokage." The two of them wanted to protest but he looked at them and used his most devious jutsu in his arsenal, the dreaded Puppy-Eyes jutsu accompanied by what he called Chibi no jutsu. The two looked at him with emotionless faces for a moment but then their eyes started to sparkle and they jumped him happily, cuddling him closely and rubbing their faces on his cheek, Naruto knowing that he had convinced them to stay to look after his father.

At twelve Naruto gave his sleeping father a kiss on his forehead and jumped out the window, the young man landing safely on the roof on the other side of the alley. He straightened his cloak and swiftly made his way to the Hokage tower, Naruto humming a happy tune as he did so: "Is there a reason that you are following me Kakashi Hatake?" The two stopped and Naruto was surprised to see that Kakashi no longer wore his Konoha headband, his eye having an eye-patch and he still had the mask over the lower half of his face, sorrow in the eye that was visible. He bowed in front of Naruto and said: "I have left the shinobi forces of Konoha Naruto-sama. I, Kakashi Hatake wish to become a shinobi for the Village Hidden in the Sound. I tried to kill you and now my life and honor belong to you." Naruto looked at him for a moment but then he smiled, tied the headband he was wearing around the head of Kakashi and helped him stand, a slight blush to both of their faces: "I, Naruto Yakushi welcome you Kakashi Hatake as a Sound Jounin and my personal guard."Kakashi smiled behind his mask and the two continued to the Hokage tower for the appointment.

Inside of the tower Minato was finishing off his paperwork so he could look for the hotel his son was staying at so he could give him the keys to the Uzumaki house that now belongs to him because of the will of his mother. He had just signed the last paper and was getting ready to leave when his secretary came in: "I am sorry to interrupt but your son and his personal guard are here to see you." Minato smiled widely and told her to let them, sitting back down. He heard the door open and looked up and froze when he saw Kakashi standing behind Naruto with a Sound headband sitting proudly on his forehead: "I apologize for interrupting your work day Hokage-san but there is something that I would like to ask of you." Minato shook his head a little to clear it and said after having the two sit down: "Now what may I do for you Kakashi and Naru-chan?"

The two turned their seats to face him and Naruto said: "As you know I am going to be 16 in three days correct?" He nodded so Naruto continued: "Well, every year on my birthday we would hold a tournament for shinobi and kunoichi but since Sound is in no condition to hold anything this year I was hoping that we could have it here instead. But just to let you know there is going to be something slightly different on the first day this year. My beloved Kabuto and my father promised that the first day of the tournament this year will be a challenge tournament for me so more people are going to be coming. And the name of our tournament is known throughout the lands so there are going to be many many people coming this year." "And what is the name of this tournament son?" Naruto shivered a little and said with a slight frown on his beautiful face: "Please do not call me that sir. And to answer your question; have you ever heard of the IronFist Shinobi/Kunoichi tournament?" the jaws of both Kakashi and Minato dropped and Kakashi said in a very surprised voice: "T...the IronFist tournament? The one that only certain villages are given the honor of participating in?" Naruto nodded and said as he adjusted himself in the chair: "That is the exact one that I am talking about Kakashi-san. Now in order for the honored villages participating to arrive on time we must send out the messengers by three this afternoon. So do we have your permission to hold it here? If not then we are going to have to contact one of the other Alliance villages to hold it."

Minato thought about it for a minute but then he smiled and said: "Of course you can hold the tournament here Naru-chan! And may I ask if Konoha will get one of the coveted spots in your tournament?" Naruto started laughing and then stood up and started walking out the door with Kakashi behind him: "You have not earned the right to compete and from what I have been told you will never be given a spot so to quote the late Tayuya 'No fucking way in Hell asshole!'" Minato widened his eyes in shock and clenched his fist for a moment but then he smiled and said: "Well, maybe we will be able to change the mind of whoever is watching and gain entry next year." Naruto and Kakashi walked out the door and Naruto said through their link and made Kakashi laugh: _'Not bloody likely you damn ass.' _Once they were out of the tower and making their way down the street Kakashi asked: "So what does a village need to do in order to earn a spot in the tournament Naruto-sama?" "Please just call me Naruto Kakashi-san. And to answer your question we keep an eye on all of the villages and then we have a meeting on who we believe deserves an invitation. From what we have seen and heard from others Konoha does not have what it takes to compete in one of our tournaments. But they can try again in another few years if they can bring the state of their shinobi up to par." "SENPAI!"

Naruto turned around and was tackled to the ground by a man with a black cloak and an orange swirl mask over his face: "Senpai you are okay! When I heard about Sound we were all very worried and we came back right after the signing of the Alliance papers." "T...T...Tobi...need...air!" The one named Tobi jumped off of him and Kakashi helped Naruto stand: "You are able to use your voice now Senpai? Now that is just very youthful news!" Naruto swatted him on the back of the head and said in a playful voice: "I have told you before to stop hanging around Might Gai and imitating him when he is acting like his Konoha self." Tobi rubbed his head where he had been hit and saw Naruto was laughing with a hand out to held him stand so he smiled widely under his mask an took his hand so that he could get up: "I am sorry about that Senpai I just could not resist teasing you like that."

Naruto turned to Kakashi and said: "Kakashi-san I would like to introduce you to Tobi, the Dragon Gonnin of Sound." Kakashi widened his eye and said in a slightly awed voice: "It is a pleasure to meet such a young Gonnin Tobi-san. I am Kakashi Hatake, new Jounin of Sound and personal guard of Naruto-sama." Tobi widened his eyes in shock behind his mask and Naruto said: "Now let us go to the hotel so that the two of you can talk. I am going to take Inari to buy some new clothes and some new weapons. Actually do you know where I can find a store where I can use their forge? I believe that I can create some weapons that would suit him better than something that has been bought." Kakashi thought for a moment and said: "I believe that the wife of Ichiraku owns a weapons shop down the road called the kunai House if you would like to try there." "First I am going to get Inari and then send off the invitations before going to the forge." The eyes of Tobi sparkled happily and he asked: "Can I watch you send them please?"

Naruto laughed lightly and Kakashi blushed at the slightly musical sound: "If you would like to Tobi. Kakashi-san, do you know where the highest point of the village is located?" He thought for a moment and then said: "That would be the platform on top of the Hokage tower." "Tobi, would you like to go to the Tower to inform..." "DYNAMIC ENTRY!" The three of them jumped and then started running and Tobi turned to see a dust cloud that was shouting about 'youth' catching up to them: "He is gaining on us Senpai! What are we going to do?" "Kakashi, can you lead us to one of the training grounds so we do not disturb the civilians?" Kakashi nodded and they ran in the direction of training grounds 7. Once they were in the middle of the field Naruto got into his fighting stance and held up his arm to block the leg of Might Gai, who widened his eyes in shock: "Otokage-sama!"

Naruto nodded and the two started to spar, Kakashi watching with wide eyes when Naruto had defeated Gai in less than two minutes. Naruto then squatted down next to his friend and said with a smile on his face: "Very impressive my friend; you have improved greatly. You may be able to give Taki a run for his money now." Gai wiped a tear from his eye and said as Naruto healed his wounds: "Thank Kami that you are able to use your voice again Otokage-sama." They stood up and Naruto hugged Gai tightly, the other man doing the same thing: "Please just call me Naruto Gai-san I do not like to be formal outside of the Alliance meetings you know that. Now how have you been doing since you were stationed here?" The small group sat down by the water and Gai said as he stretched out: "I have been fine but am missing the village more and more every day. Being on this assignment for twelve years has me missing everyone very much. Even Lee misses it and he was only three when we left." Naruto smiled and said as he looked at the clouds: "Well, your assignment is over now Gai-san. When I return to Sound the two of you will be returning with us as well. If the Hidden Leaf has not been able to earn a place in IronFist in the allotted twelve year time limit then they are a lost cause."

Gai sighed and said as he watched the clouds go by as well: "I guess Taki was right about this village after all. Damn! That means that I owe him three thousand ryo." Naruto laughed and said as he stood up: "You should know better than to bet against Taki Gai. Now I believe that I will send the invitations first before taking Inari for his weapons." The eyes of Gai sparkled with joy and he asked: "May Lee, Neji and I come to watch please Naruto-sama?" "As long as you get rid of that green monstrosity then yes you may. Now I will go there to prepare, and if you would Kakashi-san can you take Tobi to pick up Haku, Zabuza, my father and Inari? They are going to want to see this as well." Kakashi nodded and once the two were gone Gai asked as the two walked back into the village: "So how did you manage to get Kakashi to join Sound?" "If I tell you Gai you have to promise not to hurt him do you hear me?" Gai looked at him for a moment but nodded so Naruto explained everything. After a few moments he looked down and said: "When Kakashi saw my father he charged up his Chidori and ran to kill him so..." Gai put a hand on his shoulder so he could continue and Naruto finished his story: "I jumped in front of my father and took the attack to the chest, the jutsu destroying my heart and almost severing my spine. If it were not for the Big 3 of Kami then I would be dead. He swore his life and honor to me and now has become a Sound Jounin and one of my personal guards."

Gai started shaking and after a moment he put his head down and screamed: "Kakashi Hatake...I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" Naruto tried to hold him back but Gai slipped out of his grip and took off in the direction of the Golden Leaf Hotel. Naruto just stood there thinking frantically for a moment and then said in a loud voice that only Gai could understand and made the villagers stop because of the noise: "I AM WITH CHILD AND THIS STRESS MAY CAUSE HARM TO MY BABIES!" Gai froze and turned around, his eyes wide: "Y...you are w...with child Otokage-sama? THIS IS MOST YOUTHFUL NEWS!" Naruto went up to him and said after hitting him on the head with a cherry red blush to his face: "Please do not talk about youth in front of me Gai. Now go and get your son and student if you still want to watch me send the invitations. And remember to keep your temper when you seen Kakashi."

Once they had gone their separate ways Naruto walked up to the secretary outside of the Hokage office and asked: "Excuse me miss but is the Hokage in his office?" The lady smiled apologetically and said: "I am sorry Yakushi-sama but he is out with his mother and father until later this afternoon. Is there something that I can help you with?" "I need to send the invitations for my birthday tournament but I need to use the platform on top of the tower. Do you think that I will be able to do that?" "Of course Yakushi-sama you can go ahead and use it." "Thank you very much my lady. Here is a list of people who are going to be coming to see it as well." He gave her a small scroll and then went up the stairs to the platform, which somehow towered over the Hokage Tower but was below the monument. He took his coat off and rolled up his left sleeve to reveal a tattoo shaped like a silver fist. He ran some blood over it and a simple table and a chair popped out, a set of metal boxes on top of the table. He sat down in the chair and ran some more blood on the same tattoo, a key popping out and landing on the table next to the boxes as well.

He picked up the key and unlocked the boxes to reveal beautiful golden envelopes for scrolls and another that held pure white scrolls that had a black fist with a silver musical note on the outside of it. He opened a compartment in one of the lids and took out a gleaming silver container and a pulsing black one with a silver and white brush made from one of the tail hairs of his best friend the Kyuubi. He carefully lay everything in its place and then went to work. He first wrote the invitation on the scrolls and while they were to the side drying he put the names of the villages on the envelopes. Once it was all done he had just put everything away and was sitting down on a bench there when he suddenly heard: "Naruto-chaaaaaaan!" Naruto looked up and he suddenly fell over when Neji Hyuuga the son of Hizashi the Demon Bay Gonnin jumped him. When the young man was in Konoha he acted like a stuck up ass who hated his uncle but he was really a fun loving, Pocky addicted young man who was deeply in love with Hinata, who loved him as well and knew what he was truly like.

The two sat up and Naruto reached into his pocket, pulling out a medium sized package: "I have something for you Neji. I am sorry I could not get it to you in time for your birthday but you know what happened." Neji gave him a hug and said as he accepted the package: "I am just happy that you and Orochimaru-sama made it away safely." Neji opened the package and his silver eyes widened in happiness, tears rolling down his face: "Are these the Swan and Dove summoning contracts?" "Yes they are my friend. One is for you for your seventeenth birthday and the other is for your soon to be fiance." Neji looked at him and said "But you said that we could not announce our engagement until..." Neji widened his eyes and Naruto smiled: "Your father should be here by seven tonight. You will be able to announce it once he is here." Neji wiped the tears from his eyes and hugged him tightly: "This is glorious news Naruto-sama! Once this is done I will meet Hinata in our secret spot." The two talked for a little while and just waited for the others to arrive.

After about five minutes the small group showed up and sat down in a small semi-circle. Before Naruto did anything he put a sound and sight barrier so no one else would be able to see what he was able to do and then closed his eyes. He started humming and swaying to the hum and then started singing a song that was so beautiful that it made the others cry. He starting dancing and their eyes went wide when he grew a pair of wings and ten tails that were almost glowing. He sang another song and a rainbow appeared over his head, kanji for each invitation on it. Gentle feathers came down to pick up the scrolls and disappeared into their respective kanji one by one. Once the last one disappeared everything faded away and Naruto smiled softly, everyone crying because of the beauty of what they had just seen.

Kakashi wiped a tear from his eye and said: "Now I know why everyone wanted to see the delivery of the invitations so much." "Before I forget, can you come with me for a little while Kakashi? Now that you are a Sound shinobi I can put the seal on you." Kakashi nodded and the two went off to the side where Naruto pulled a pot about the size of a large coin out with ink in it: "Please put a little of your blood into the ink and then infuse it with a little bit of your chakra please." Kakashi used a kunai to but his finger, letting some of the blood drip into the small pot. About a minute later he put some chakra into the ink as well, Naruto mixing it and putting it to the side: "While the ink it getting set may I ask you a question?" "Of course Naruto-san what would you like to know?" "May I ask why you have your left eye covered all of the time and how you came to have that scar? You do not have to tell me if you do not want to." Kakashi sat down where Naruto told him to and explained everything that had happened long ago on a mission, Naruto listening intently as he tattooed the seal on the back of his neck. After he had finished the story Naruto continued what he was doing but said: "That sounds almost exactly the same as the story Tobi told us when he arrived to the village thirteen years ago. He was also missing his left eye but I was able to use my healing powers to give him a new eye. I was surprised when I found out that he, my Chameleon Gonnin and Phoenix Gonnin were related. The three of them have been close every since."

Naruto finished the seal and put some of his chakra into it to activate it as well as heal any kind of swelling: _'are you able to hear me clearly Kakashi-san?' _"That is just amazing Naruto-san! It is as if you are speaking to me like normal." Naruto was going to say something when the door opened and Minato appeared, his eyes growing wide when he saw Orochimaru off to the side reading a book with the title 'Blue Rose Road' while eating some sushi. Minato was going to say something but the face of Naruto darkened and he said: "Do not utter one word Hokage-san. I will not tolerate anything negative said about my father so you would do well to remember it." Orochimaru put his book away and said after he had finished his last piece of sushi: "I do not know why you are treating me as a missing ninja or a thief Hokage-san. When I left the village I left my headband,sennin travel rights and the snake contract on your desk as well as a letter explaining that Kabuto and I were leaving." "I found all of that but the snake contract was not there."

Naruto went forward and showed him the snake tattooed on his forearm: "Manda is one of my greatest friends among the summons and it was him who gave me the contract. So do not DARE call my father a thief when he clearly is not. Now what may I ask do you want?" Minato just stood there for a moment but then he shook his head to clear it and said: "I wanted to tell you that you can move into the Uzumaki Estates. It passed on to you when your mother died so you can stay there if you would like." Orochimaru whispered to Naruto and Kakashi and disappeared to get something ready for the birthday of his son. Naruto turned back to Minato and said: "Do you think that you can give us a map to the home please Hokage-san?" "Please just call me father once Naru-chan please!" Naruto narrowed his eyes and said to Kakashi: "I need to be alone for a little while Kakashi so can you tell the others and send one of your summons to get me should more of my Gonnin arrive? You will know them when you see them." Kakashi nodded and disappeared in a swirl of leaves and Naruto just stared at Minato, who was crying hard: "I am sorry Namikaze-san but I cannot call you something that you are not." Naruto bowed shortly and left in a flurry of dancing flames, leaving Minato to fall to his knees crying because his son does not think of him as a father or even call him by name: "Naru-chan..."

**Wow, even I think that was harsh but it will make sense later. Please enjoy this chapter and review if you can. And please read my other stories because they are so lonely. And those waiting for The Wandering Master please be patient and I will get to it when I can. Obi-Chan**


End file.
